Hyna squad Oneshot collection
by Generalhyna
Summary: I give you all a series of one-shots staring me and all my toon freinds doing random stuff around the cartoon dimensions, by just being us and playful, and Keeping the grey-clouds at bay and just having fun!
1. Oneshot 1 Sugar High

**Oneshot 1-suger high**

It was a quiet day in toon town…only to be broken by the yell of someone who had too much to drink

""

Yelled a strong voice that came from the street, as the camera zooms to show a mad Tobi/Bella, with rosey blushes on his mask, running in the steets like he/she is hyper (which he is) and giggling like a hyna as he kept running, pausing occasionally to pick up a car and throw it over his shoulder, as he/she continued to run.

While behind him was Jessy and Lunatic 121, who were chaseing the hyper shapeshifter

"You relize that this is your fault" said Jessy

"How on earth is it my fault" protested Loony

"It was your fault to dare her to drink-seventeen bottles of and have her skip her medicine we wouldn't be in this chase" argued Jessy back as the two managed to caught up with the shapeshifter, who was now herself and pressing against a wall going "", with a lucrid smile and her eyes closed.

"(Wispers to Jessy) you think Bella had calmed down?" he said

Only for Bella to open her eyes, and then turn into Joker (The Batman) and run away like a lunatic **(A/N: not using Loonys name in retrospect)**

The two just sighed and ran to continue the chase, knowing full well to never ever allow the shapeshifter of 100000 faces to never drink seventeen in a row, and keep away her medicine for a week.

**Authors Notes:**

"tada, the first of many one shots I am gonna write involving random stuff me and my toon friends do in our spare time, dares or just being dorks and lighting the mood of toon life"

Carnage (Spiderman Animated): *Giggling like a hyna* hehehe, whats next Arabella?

"Carnage lets just say it involves tieing Chief Rohas underware in a bind"

Ethan/Clayface (The Batman): Really (Cue evil smile)


	2. Oneshot 2 Aquarium Antics

**Oneshot 2-Aquarium Antics**

At the Toon town aquarium the MCF girls and their friends and clasmates were all looking at the various fishies, while Bella and a few hyna members (Kisame, Tobi, Clayface (Basil and Ethan), Chazz and Ojama Yellow) (wearing what seems to be thin jogging pants).

When the class got close to the splitway to the dolphin, was that was when Arabella and her small group stopped and allowed the tour group to walkaway abit.

"its time my friends" said Bella

"Bella-chan will Tobi and Oni-Sans get in trouble?" asked Tobi

"Kiddo, if people don't take a chance, then they have not the right to be called risk takers" said Bella

"the crazy female is right, it's us and a date with destiny correct Bell?" questioned Kisame

"Correct shark-boy" she said as she pulled off her jogging pants revealing a pair of swimming trunks, Kisame, Tobi and Chazz then proceed to follow suit revealing them wearing swim trunks.

"Boss, are you sure none of us well get caught" asked Ojama Yellow

"Slim chance dork, now let's go and hurry to the dolphins" said Chazz as the group quickly ran to the dolphin tank, with Basil and Ethan running with them with a digital camera each.

"Don't you dare stop taking photos as we ride, and don't worry about the flash it's all digital" yelled Bella as they approached the dolphin tank, and cooed at the dolphins to come to them, then those who can be water logged mounted onto the dolphins, as Kisame went into shark Mode, and Ojama yellow rode on chazzs head, and Tobi rode with Bella on her dolphin.

When the MCF Girls, their freindsn and fellow classmates got to the dolphin tank, they heard laughter from the visiting observers and quickly went close only for them to drop their jaws, Arabella, Tobi and Chazz were riding on the Dolphins, doing tricks, Kisame had merged with his sword Samachia into his shark mode and was swimming between the two, with Ojama yellow, poising on Kisamis fin.

The MCF and their friends just looked at each other and lightly laughed as their friends (or in Jessys case with Kisame, her brother) antics, as the Aquarium security guards were yelling black and blue at them to get off as Basil and Ethan just kept photo taking them, the riders and yelling secerity Guards.


	3. Oneshot 3 Arabellas Howl

**Oneshot 3 Arabellas howl**

In the hyna manor, Emmy had decited to come for a visit and was sitting in the living room reading some of Bellas vore story collection, when she looked down from her reading and sawed the female author shape changer, walk down the hallway in her Hyena-wolf hybrid form, which caused her to ask this question.

"Bella do you howl when you are in that hybrid form?" she said, causing her to turn her head at the question

"huh that's random, but yes I can howl, but that is rare for me to do on a whem, as I mostly just howl at the moon or do a hyna laugh, well In a way, in this form" she said, sitting on her furry rump. "Why? You're curious to hear me howl?"

"(Places the book down) yes please, I am curious of what your howl sounds like" said Emmy

"Very well then kiddo (Clears throught and folds her ears back as her eyes slit, and opens her mouth showing all her sharp yellow hyena teeth) "

"(Closes her mouth, her eyes un-slits and her ears fold up) you see, that's how I howl, though I do different pitches of howling, so it is different Emmy"

Turns to see Emmy with a stunned face on, her hair poofed up and her glasses cracked a bit

"(Slaps her forehead with a paw) a great, I broke Emmy" she said


	4. Oneshot 4 In the event of a disaster

**In the event of a disaster**

(In a darken room, you see a siloette of what seems to be a man in a ganster hat)

Bella (Voice over): In the event of a disaster, it is best to not panic

""

The camera goes outside showing Caboose (Red Vs. Blue) running around the street panicing, out of his armor in in only his boxer shorts, as Church (Red Vs. Blue) looks out the manor window and yells "She said to not paic, and there is no disaster going on.

Cue the Mannor flipped underground.


	5. Oneshot 5 Klaxon and Benson don't mix

**One shot 5: Klaxon and Benson don't mix**

Inside Benson (Regular Show) room, four Invisable hyna members (with Me as Ghostfreak making them Invisable), Mortici, Rigby (Both regular show), Thrasher and Blastus (Robotamy) each with a Klarxon Airhorn in their hands, walked into Bensons room, with Benson asleep in bed, to pull the loudest prank ever.

Rigby: Dudes, this is possably gonna be the bestest prank ever set by the hyna squad

Mortici: I know, you think his head is gonna blow

Blastus: Dude that will be frickin awesome people.

Bella/Ghostfreak: this isn't gonna work boys

Thrasher: Gonna have to agree with the boss hear

Rigby: relax, bella, you'll port us out of here correct?

Bella/Ghostfreak: *Sigh* right

Thrasher: *Sigh* Fine, on the count of three, we activating the Air horn

"1 (the group holds the horn ready), 2 (places the finger on the button) 3"

[]

The noise was enough to cause Benson to fall out of bed, but he didn't notice the group, because of Bellas fast reaction to get them out.

"WHEN I FIGURE OUT WHO HAD BLOWN THAT AIR HORN, THEY ARE GONNA BE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE THEIR HEADS ARE GONNA SPIN " yelled Benson, his face becoming the brightest crimsion.

Outside the group records his yelling with a tape recorder.

"Were so gonna get a earful tomorrow" said Bella

"Agreed, hay Bell, you think we can take a vacation in Bearcat?" asked Mortaci

"Sure why not" said Bella, turning off the tape recorder and teleporting the group away.


End file.
